A Father's Day Surprise
by MikoKagome1113
Summary: Shaoran left Sakura for a month in order to fullfill a business deal in France. Sakura eagerly waits for him when she finds out some shocking information. She plans to surprise him on the holiday that matters most to fathers. Rated 'T' for sexual mention


Hey Everyone! **HAPPY FATHERS DAY** to those who are actually fathers. So, I was in the shower, thinking my random thoughts, and suddenly this story plot appeared in my head! A fathers day story! Also, I have been reading a bit of tsubasa, and the fact that the real Shaoran who was trapped in that container is the son of Sakura and Shaoran from CCS absolutely stunned me! If you didn't know this bit of information, I suggest you look up online manga for Tsubasa on google. I did it, and that's how I know. You go look now!

Anyways, so, when you are reading this, remember that the idea happened in the shower, the day before fathers day!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters associated with CLAMP, I do not own any plots, catchy sayings, memories, or any other such related stuff that CLAMP owns. This is a random idea that popped in my head, and I in no way plan to take copyright ownership of Cardcaptor Sakura.**_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_A Father's Day Surprise_

"Thank you Sakura. This has been the best fathers day weekend." Said a grateful Fujitaka Kinomoto to his twenty-five year old daughter. Sakura embraced her father lovingly, remembering the times she had felt her father hold her as a young girl. How she loved that warm feeling.

"Otou-san, you haven't mentioned anything to Touya have you?" Said Sakura anxiously as she pulled from the hug.

"No dear, I have not. I assume you would rather tell him of the delightful news yourself?" Fujitaka smiled happily at his daughters hurried nod.

"If I told Oni-chan before Shaoran, Oni-chan would probably hunt Shaoran down and tell Shaoran before I ever got the chance!" Fujitaka gasped at Sakura's statement.

"You mean to tell me that Shaoran has yet to find out? Sakura..this is a big deal for everyone, but especially for Shaoran and yourself. How could you contain this?" Sakura grinned widely at her fathers worried expression. Closing her eyes, she began to explain.

" For the very same reason I told you. Imagine how it felt for you on your first fathers day with Touya? You've told me how the happiness was overwhelming. I want Shaoran to feel that. When I tell him, I want him to have that emotion burst within him." Just then, Sakura's cell phone rang. Fujitaka bid his daughter farewell and closed the front door as she answered her phone.

" Hello? Oh, hi Kero-chan! Yes, yes I am just leaving." Sakura paused for a few seconds as words poured out endlessly from the other end.

" Really? Well, that's just like Tomoyo-chan! I cannot imagine what she is cooking up for us. Yes, Kero-chan, of course you may have some before I arrive. Just don't devour it all. Alright now, I must go, but I will be there soon...I haven't used the cards in a while you know?"

Sakura said good-bye to Kero and put her pink phone away into her purse. Making sure the purse was securely fastened to her shoulder, Sakura fetched her star necklace from under her blouse. She quickly walked to the side of her childhood house and looked around for any sign of another person. Seeing none, Sakura let the flow of her magic take her. The star key floated in mid air as she said her chant.

" The key that hides the powers of the stars, reveal your true form before me! I, Sakura, command you under our contract. Release!"

Sakura's magic circle appeared under her feet as the star key glowed with a light brighter then any other magician's around. The key grew its familiar golden staff, matching perfectly with her height. Sakura grabbed hold of the staff, it turning pink under her touch. Twirling the staff expertly, Sakura quickly took hold of the card she had in mind and threw it into the air. The card glided downwards and Sakura touched it ever so slightly with the tip of her wand.

" Fly." Sakura whispered.

Immediately wings sprouted from the back of Sakura's blouse. The magical circle around her feet dissipated and the light faded. Sakura breathed in calmly.

Gently, Sakura ascended into the sky, the dark shade of night barely hiding her petite form. The moon glowed bright and full as Sakura gracefully danced in the air. It was true, she had not used her cards in a long time. She had missed this feeling she received whenever the cards were in use. It was a connection she knew would never be replaced. Gripping her wand with delicacy, Sakura made her way to the Li mansion.

Seeing her home come into view, Sakura began her descend. Once landed, Sakura called back her card and let her key take its borrowed shape. Smiling, she walked right in.

As soon as the door opened Sakura could smell the wonderful scent of different spices working in her kitchen. Sakura excitedly followed the scent into her dining room. She gasped when she saw what had been placed there.

Instead of her maple wood table, there in the middle of the room was a round table covered in white silk fabric. The table was fit for two only and gave off an elegant glow with candles fixed around the table and the corners of the room. The table held a thin crystal vase, filled half way with water, holding a single red rose. Two chairs facing each other were placed against the table, and on it in front of the chairs were two crystal clear plates. Napkins folded intricately were placed on top of the glass plates each holding utensils for eating. Next to the glass vase was a white plate holding several plum filled onigiri.

" Well now, I think she has gone a bit overboard with all this now. Honestly!" Sakura said, rolling her eyes.

" Now now, I won't have anything less but the best for you, Sakura-chan!" Sakura swirled around to see her best friend smiling.

" Tomoyo-chan! Kero-chan told me of your plans. I could have at least helped you with all of this!" Tomoyo hugged her friend as she shook her head.

" No, no no no! This is too special a night for you to help me with anything! I have already taken care of everything. All you need to worry about is how Shaoran will ravish you for hiding this for so long and surprising him!" Sakura blushed slightly at Tomoyo's little statement. Kero flew from out of the kitchen and greeted Sakura with landing on her shoulder.

" I still can't believe you managed to keep it from him for this long. Talking on the phone with him after finding out must have been a pain. Anyways, I don't even want to imagine what will happen here after you have told him, so I will go with Tomoyo tonight and stay there until this party is over. That should give you two some time alone, right?" Said Kero. Sakura nodded, the blush growing deeper as her friends kept the subject up.

" Kero-chan, you do not need to leave if you don't want to." tried Sakura, but Kero shook his head quickly.

" Tomoyo has promised me great food at her place! I cannot miss this opportunity! But before I leave, I must tell you that Yue has found a nearby apartment and will get back to you tomorrow on the address and apartment number. If we are expecting here, then him and I both are needed to protect you."

Sakura nodded and patted Kero on his head. Kero flew from Sakura's shoulder and onto Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo then grasped Sakura's hands in hers and looked straight into her eyes.

" Don't worry." Tomoyo reassured her. " Everything will be alright, no matter what."

Sakura smiled gratefully at her best friend.

"Thank you, Tomoyo. For everything. See you tomorrow, Kero-chan, Tomoyo-chan!"

Leading her friends to the door, Sakura gave her final farewells. Once her friends were safely inside Tomoyo's car, Sakura hurried into the dining area and sat, waiting patiently for Shaoran. Everything was planned perfectly. She knew he would be here right when he said he would. Glancing at the clock, Sakura noticed it was only a few minutes before the clock struck seven pm. His plane landed at six-thirty, and Wei had offered kindly to go pick him up after Sakura told him of her news and the surprise. Anytime now...Shaoran would come through those front doors.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Master Shaoran, so glad for your return." Said Wei as Shaoran hugged his former teacher and current butler.

"Yes, I am thrilled to be back home. French business men are very ruthless. I admire their force though. Where is Sakura? Was she busy?" Shaoran shoved a hand through his messy chocolate brown hair. The long flight had tired him out, but he was ready to be hugged excitedly by his wife whom he hadn't seen in four weeks. Dark brown eyes searched the pick up area of the airport for his auburn haired love.

" Mistress Sakura sends her apologies, but claims that she is waiting at the mansion for you." Says Wei in the best hinting voice he could give his long time pupil and friend. Shaoran caught the hint easily and raised his eyebrows.

"So, Sakura wants to surprise me, eh? Well then best not keep the lady waiting." With that Shaoran stepped into the limo and made his way home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

" Ohhhh!! Everything here looks absolutely delicious! Tomoyo really out did herself this time! I can't thank her enough, as well as Kero-chan for giving Shaoran and I some time alone tonight...I'm sure he will need it!"

Sakura knew she should have waited right in the dining room for her husband, but the extreme excitement she held within her couldn't bare it anymore and she just had to get up and move. After changing into a thin black dress for the occasion, Sakura left her room to take a peek at what Tomoyo had made.

" Maybe Shaoran won't mind if I take a small taste before-"

"Sakura! I'm home!" Shaoran's shout to the walls interrupted Sakura's thoughts as her heart began to beat loud and clear. Even after ten years of knowing him he still manages to get her heart pumped.

Sakura happily made her way just out of the door when she was lifted up bridal style by Shaoran. Sakura laughed as Shaoran twirled her around in his arms, then set her down for a hello kiss.

The kiss swept through her, as it always did. His kisses were never dull, not in the ten-plus years she has known him. Shaoran continued to plant butterfly kisses on her lips as he began to descend to her neck. Sakura felt the need to take this a bit deeper. After all, she hadn't seen him in about a month.

Shaoran wrapped his arms firmly, yet gently, around her petite waist. Sakura arched her neck farther, her hands shakily shifting around his chest. She noticed how he was still in his work clothes. Letting her wife side take a hold of her, Sakura loosened his tie a bit and unbuttoned a bit of his work outfit to let him breath a little. She knew how he felt about these suits.

Shaoran, on the other hand, knew perfectly well what she was wearing, and had smelt that intoxicating scent the second he got out of the limo. Not seeing his wife in about a month almost killed him and he couldn't wait any longer to take her as his once more.

Moving from her neck to her lips Shaoran pushed her back gently into the kitchen wall.

" Miss me?" Shaoran said huskily.

" More then you really need to know." Said Sakura with the same breathlessness as Shaoran. Shaoran immediately claimed her lips again. His passion and want poured out of the kiss. Their tongues lapped around each other playing a game only they knew. Shaoran's hands began to wander lower then he usually ever went, even in the most passionate of times. Sakura gasped at the move, and responded with nip to his lower lip. Sakura had to end this before it went to the bedroom.

"Shaoran, a meal has been prepared for us..and if we don't stop now I'm afraid that meal might get wasted." said Sakura, pushing him back just slightly.

" Yes, your right. Sorry about that. I guess being away from you even just for a month was a bit much? It needed to be done though. Now the partnership with the French has been completed and I don't have to visit there ever again. My men will now take over the small things. All I need to worry about now is the location for the new building and we are set!" said Shaoran with a gleam in his eye. Sakura knew his business meant a lot to him, even though his family sort of pushed it on him.

" Yes, I'm sure everything will be ok, no matter what! Now, let's eat! I'm sure you are hungry?" At her question Shaoran hurriedly nodded his head. He did eat on the plane, but he knew Sakura would have something here for him. She never failed him, or his stomach.

Sakura took Shaoran's hand and led him to the dinner table. He took in the sight of the well layed out table and raised his eyebrows. She was definitely planning something.

Shaoran seated himself as Sakura came out with a tray of their first course soup. It smelled delicious. Shaoran couldn't wait to begin.

Sakura finished handing out the food before she seated herself across from Shaoran. In her head Sakura was devising ways to tell her husband. She knew he had no idea what was going on, or what was to come. She would never keep secrets like this for long, but she did it because she knew he would be thrilled. But now that he was here, right there eating in front of her, she wasn't sure if this was the best course of action. What if he thought it was too soon? They had just gotten married about five years ago, right in the middle of college.

Sakura glanced down worriedly to her wedding ring. He had picked out the perfect one. It suited her like red to a rose, or pink to a cherry blossom. A medium sized pink crystal was centered in the ring, surrounded by four little silver crystals, two on each side. The crystals rested on a silver band, sparkling with every small move her finger made.

Each day they were together was a dream for her after the void card was sealed. He had moved back with permission from his mother, and since then they had been inseparable. What if her news changes all that? What if he wasn't ready? What if she wasn't ready?

No. Sakura knew she was ready. She had been ready for years. This is like a dream come true for her. She definitely was ready.

"Sakura?"

Shaoran's voice startled her. Looking up, Sakura's emerald eyes met Shaoran's deep brown.

" Sakura, I'm not an idiot. Your emotions to me are as easy to read as a book. Something is really bothering you, and the faces you were just making only backs me up. Tell me what's bothering you?" Shaoran took Sakura's hand in his and gave her a light squeeze. Sakura blushed.

Sakura looked down to her food and noticed that they had eaten through mostly everything. Only a few scraps were left and even her food had been eaten. Had they not talked this entire time? Shaoran was most likely watching her go through her mental battle as the meal progressed.

"Shaoran, I do need to tell you something, but first let me pick everything up here." Sakura stood up and gathered the plates left by her and Shaoran. Just then Wei stepped in and took the plates from her.

"Unnecessary, mistress Sakura. I shall attend to this." Said Wei with a wink to Sakura. Sakura thanked Wei repeatedly as he left to the kitchen to clean up some more.

Just as Sakura was going to turn around, Shaoran placed his hands over her arms refusing to let her turn.

"Sakura...I think we should go this way!" And without another thought, Shaoran led Sakura down to their bedroom.

"S-Shaoran! Wait! I need to tell you something!" But before Sakura could say more, Shaoran lifted her up once more in a bridal position and waltzed straight into their room.

" If you are allowed to wear an outfit like **that**, then I can at least let myself get loose too."

Shaoran set her down gracefully on their bed as he made his way to his closet. Not bothering to close the closet door, Shaoran began to take off his business suit.

Sakura had seen his chest before, many times before, but when he took off his shirt the way he did just then, it was as if he was calling her to him without uttering a sound. He never failed to let go of his grip on her, even when he didn't put an effort into it.

Shaoran pulled on a clean cut pajama shirt along with pajama bottoms. He turned to face Sakura when she suddenly popped out at him and hugged him. Shaoran responded immediately with a loving hug of his own, resting his head on top of Sakura's own head. Muffled cries could be heard from Sakura, and small wet spots appeared on his shirt. Shaoran lifted her head up to his and kissed her tears away.

"Sakura, why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" Shaoran clearly held worry in his eyes, but Sakura let out a small laugh. He was just too good for her sometimes.

" Shaoran, you will never do anything wrong to me. Ever, so don't get it in your head that you are. What if..what if I told you that something big is coming? That this will change our lives forever?" asked Sakura, her eyes searching his for answers. Shaoran took Sakura back to the bed and sat down, taking her into his lap.

" I'd take it like a man and tell you that I will not leave you, no matter how difficult the event may be. Remember all the difficulties we went through to be together as young kids? Even as teenagers people still thought we shouldn't be together. But here we are, happily married, living on the good side, and keeping it together. You have your magic, I have my magic, and we are safe. What more could it be?" Shaoran knew there could be much more, but after everything they went through he wasn't sure if he was ready to accept any more difficult situations. Sakura saw this as soon as he had thought it.

"Shaoran..do you remember that week you told me you were leaving to Paris? It was the first time that you would have to be away for a month, the longest time you have ever been away, and you knew that I couldn't come due to the large amount of work you would be doing. You took that entire week off, just to spend time with me, remember?" Sakura snuggled deep into Shaoran's embrace as she went through her head the events of that week. They had went to all their childhood spots: Penguin Park, Tomoeda Shopping center, Sakura's house, Tomoyo's mansion, Eriol's mansion, even the small shop where they got the material to create the Sakura and Shaoran bears.

"Yes, I remember. Each night, after each place we visited, we would come right back here and create a meal for each other. You would create something like pasta, and I would make dim-sum. After each meal, we would retire here and-" Shaoran wiggled his eyes up and down as a small blush appeared on Sakura's face.

"Yes, um, well...you know...we never really had much experience with that, or, at least I didn't. Sure, we had done it before, but not as much as we did that one week." Shaoran laughed when he heard Sakura say this. It was true. They did not have much experience in that specific field, although the task was performed many nights, starting with the honeymoon night. Sex was not needed, although much enjoyed, when you are with the one you love. He was content being with her, in her presence, loving her.

"Yes, I know what you mean. If you ask me though, I think we are very much capable of putting more into it, if you know what I mean.." Sakura playfully hit Shaoran on his head when she heard that remark.

"What a perv! I'm not sure if I should tell you my news now!" Sakura abruptly lifted herself from his grasp and walked to the side of the bed, where she lay. Sakura lifted the covers and snuggled in the bed. Shaoran pouted.

" What is this?" said a crawling Shaoran to Sakura's side of the bed. He lifted the covers up and layed himself on top of her. Sakura struggled playfully, but Shaoran silenced her with his lips.

" Tell me.." He whispered in her ear. Sakura's voice got caught in her throat.

" Shaoran.." Sakura breathed out. She took his hand and led it down her body to her stomach. Shaoran thought at first this was one of her little games, but when he looked into her eyes after she rested his hand at her stomach he knew the mood had turned serious.

" Shaoran..what do you feel...there? Concentrate real hard Shaoran. I know you can feel-"

" Oh Gods.." huffed Shaoran, cutting off Sakura's explanation. It was faint, but the aura was there. Even only a few weeks old and it was there. An unmistakable aura of green meshing into pink layed there dormant inside of Sakura's belly.

" You..you're..p-pregnant?" Shaoran's stunned eyes rested on her stomach. His hands felt all around her little waist. His child rested there, inside the woman he loved.

" Yes. I found out one week after you left. It figures I would get pregnant, since we did it practically three times each day the week before!" This time, Shaoran had a tinge of pink appear on his cheeks. His eyes grew hurt though, and they once more looked up to meet Sakura's orbs.

" Why didn't you tell me sooner? I would have come back as fast as I could have and helped you out. It's been a month Sakura! You are a month pregnant! In that month you couldn't find one spare moment to tell me that I would be the father of a child you recently are baring?" Shaoran's anger seeped into his chest. Did she think he wasn't ready for this type of responsibility? Did she even want the baby, his baby?

"Shaoran, this is our baby. I'd love it no matter what, and I do want it. I can just imagine the thoughts going through your head. I know how responsible you are, and you are ready for this, I know it. Do you know what today is?" asked Sakura, now stroking Shaoran's cheek. Shaoran realized he was still on top of his pregnant wife and made his way off. Looking at the calender hung up on his bedroom wall, he noticed that this day was circled, but no letters were there.

"No..I have no clue. Not our anniversary, not our first day meeting, not your birthday, not my birthday, nor any of our friends or families. I give, what's up?"

Sakura merely smiled her playful smile.

" I wanted to surprise you." Sakura lifted herself from the bed, rising up higher then Shaoran's sitting form, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shaoran sat there, waiting to hear her answer. Sakura grabbed his hand and once more led it to her abdomen.

" Shaoran...your a daddy now!"

Shaoran's eyes widened.

" Happy Fathers day, Shaoran!"

_The End_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well?? Ok, so it was simple, not much going on here, and I was very obvious about the whole Sakura is pregnant thing, even though I never actually said she was until Shaoran said it himself. I hope most of you caught on by then!

Also, this one-shot was made so I can practice a little bit of touchy feely scenes between Sakura and Shaoran. In my current story, _The Magic Stone, _Shaoran and Sakura will begin to get all touchy feely with each other, and I had never really written stuff like that. Therefore, this!!

So, go ahead and flame me, I guess? Better to learn about my mistakes then repeat them, ne?

Review please!!

Miko


End file.
